List of Thaumaturgy Rituals
Below follows a comprehensive list of all published thaumaturgical rituals. Overview Most of the following rituals are known to the Tremere Clan, but several high-level rituals are the result of individual experimentation of blood magicians and therefor unavailable for the common neonate. Please note that earlier editions of Vampire: The Masquerade used to define Thaumaturgy as blood magic in general. Since then, variations like Setite Sorcery, Dur-An Ki and similar styles have been described so that some rituals may fit better into another tradition. In-game, the great range of rituals is described as a testament to Thaumaturgy's versatility. Rank 1 Rank 2 Rank 3 Rank 4 Rank 5 Rank 6 Rank 7 Rank 8 References Bind the Accusing Tongue Blood into Water Blood Mastery Blood Rush Brand Brand of the Paramour The Carrion Fly Delayed Chime of Unseen Spirits Communicate with Sire Decrypt Missive Dedicate the Chantry Defense of Sacred Haven Deflection of Wooden Doom Devil's Touch Dominoe of Life Encrypt Missive Engaging the Vessel of Transference Expedient Paperwork Flatline Illuminate Trail of Prey The Imp's Affliction Impressive Visage Incantation of the Shephard Luminous Vitae Learning the Mind Enslumbered Now Its Sight Is Ours Purge the Inner Demon Purity of Blood Purity of Flesh Rebirth of Mortal Vanity Rite of Introduction Sanguineous Phial Scent of the Garou's Passing The Scribe Sense the Mystical Serenading the Kami Sigil of Authority Wake with Evening's Freshness Widow's Spite Ascension of Blood Black Water Blood Mead Blood Walk Bureaucratic Condemnation Burning Blade Calling the Restless Spirit Deny the Intruder Create Bloodstone Donning the Mask of Shadows Dust of Remembrance Enhance the Curse Extinguish Eyes of Babel Eyes of the Night Hawk Hidden Haven Illusion of Peaceful death Impassable Trail Inscription Iron Body It Steals Your Whispers Jinx Machine Blitz Membraneous Appropiation Mourning Life Curse Obscure the Malice The Open Passage Power of the Invisible Flame Preserve Principle Focus of Vitae Infusion Recure of the Homeland Ritual's Recognition Seal Egress Spite of the Harridan Steps of the Terrified Transubstantiation of Humors Trima The Veils of Kirophet Ward versus Ghouls Warding Circle versus Ghouls Whispers of the Ghost Writ of Protected Passage Your Fate Shall Be Known A Touch of Nightshade Amulet of Mnemosyne Awakening the Verdant Thorn Bind the Familiar Bladed Hands Blood Allergy The Bottled Voice Brotherhood of the Cup Cleansing of the Flesh Clinging of the Insect Crucible of Sympathetic Agony Draught of Earth's Blood Eyes of the Past Father's Freedom Flesh of Fiery Touch Gentle Mind Haunted House Hell's Calling Illusion of Perfection Incorporeal Passage Inherited Affinity Major Creation Mirror of Second Sight Moonlight Dancers Pavis of Foul Presence Populate the Night's Garden Power of the Pyramid Quicksilver Eel Ritual of Darkness Ritual of the Bitter Rose Rutor's Hands Sanguine Assistant Sanguine Trail Shaft of Belated Quiescence Telecommunication Track Transgressor Translocation of the Vessel Transubstantiation of the Seven The Unseen Change Ward versus Cathayans Ward versus Fae Warding Circle versus Fae Ward versus Lupines Warding Circle versus Lupines The Watcher Blood Certámen Bone of Lies The Bronze Head Speaks Consecration of the Sanctum The Curse Belated Firewalker Furtitive Integument Heart of Stone Infirm Inert Infernal Compact Innocence of the Child's Heart Mark of Amaranth Mirror Walk Preservation of the Sanguine Heart Protean Curse Rend the Mind Rending Sweeting Earth Return the Heart Scry Soul of the Homunculus Splinter Servant Stolen Kisses Summon Blood Imp Suspension of Incantation Unweave Ritual Vigil of the Stone Guardian Ward versus Kindred Warding Circle versus Kindred Ward versus Vitae Warding Circle versus Vitae Abandon the Fetters Asymmetrical Reproduction At Our Command It Breathes Blood Contract Cobra's Favor Court of Hallowed Truths Curse of Clytaemnestra Enchant Talisman Escape to a True Friend Ghost in the Machine Mirror Prison Night of the Red Heart Obliberate the Battlements One Mind of the Covens Paper Flesh Sanctuary Sculpting the Perfect Servant Severed Hand Stone of the True Form Stone Slumber Umbral Walk The Verdant Blade Vires Acquirit Eundo Ward versus Demons Warding Circle versus Demons Ward versus Ghosts Warding Circle versus Ghosts Ward versus Magi Warding Circle versus Magi Ward versus Spirits Warding Circle versus Spirits Ward versus Technology Warding Circle versus Technology Way of the Wendigo Bone of Contention Greater Scrying Quenching the Lambent Flame Raise the Dead Refined Digestion Sands of Time Utter Destruction of Bonds Bone of Eternal Thirst Divorcing the Soul Eyes of the Ever Vigilant Impede the Gifts of Caine Platonic Split Ritual of the Severed Hand Whip of the Erinyes Blade of the Forbidden Flower Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Blood Magic (VTM)